PERL: Eclipse Chronicles
by Master of Chronicles
Summary: Following RWBY's canon, the story of Perry, Ebony, Rosidae and Lime, four new students at Beacon who have lost more than they could ever hope to regain and the bloody wars they must fight on all sides. Features multiple characters from RWBY. Blue trailer up! Black trailer in progress! Pink Trailer coming soon... Green Trailer coming soon...
1. Blue Trailer Part 1

**I've been working on this story since RWBY Vol. 1. I stopped until I learned of Monty Oum's death, and now I'm determined to see it through.**

 **The OC Perry Penstemon has his own wiki page on RWBY Fanon wiki and deviantart, though I warn you that the wiki does contain spoilers, so please just visit the site to see how he looks.**

 **This trailer takes place roughly 14 months before RWBY Vol. 1 and PERL will feature many canon characters. Please read, review and enjoy this brand new adventure!**

* * *

"Blue" Trailer

Part 1

In the world of Remnant, cities were safe havens for the population. With monstrous Grimm that wandered about the countryside looking for humans and faunus to kill and eat indiscriminately, it was dangerous to live beyond the protection of the four kingdoms. But each year the population was ever growing, which meant the largest cities kept needing to expand. But growing cities required a growing need for resources such as food, fresh water, electrical power, and so on.

Hunters were in constant demand, but they were too few in number to be everywhere they were needed. Even the military found itself overwhelmed as its services were required in all corners of the globe. As the need for construction projects outside city limits grew, so was the need for them to be defended from the Grimm. Hence, the Watchmen's Guild was born.

Comprised mostly of trained mercenaries, academy dropouts and those with no better opportunity for work, Watchmen became an alternate option of defense for construction companies that needed to venture deep into the wilderness of Remnant. One such venture was several days journey south of Vale, an escort of at least fifty Watchmen assigned to guard the perimeter walls of the construction project of an electrical dam.

In their ranks was a young man named Perry Penstemon. 17 years old, Perry had been with the Watchmen since he became a teenager, having learned the hard way how vicious Grimms could be.

The construction site of a new water dam had been going rather smoothly for the past two weeks, with only occasional Grimm appearing. But halfway through the third week, that all changed.

Patrolling atop the north perimeter wall of the construction compound dressed in his signature blue, short sleeve hooded jacket, Perry was enjoying the quiet late afternoon scenery of large, snow capped mountains stationed on either side of the river where they were damming, when movement caught his eye westward, towards the setting sun.

Removing his scope from the magnetic plate on the left side of his belt and peering through it, Perry made out three Grimm, large Ursas, heading straight for the perimeter.

"We got incoming from the west!" He called out, getting the attention of his fellow Watchmen on duty. "Three uglies, nearly two miles out."

"Where's our sharpshooter?" Cried out the shift captain Leymon, a middle aged man with bright yellow hair wearing a modern variation of a breastplate and chainmail. "Where is Sikel?"

Another watchman answer. "Taking a leak sir!"

"Tell him to finish in his pants, we need him here NOW!" The captain yelled, causing the other man to run in the direction of the bathrooms. "Perry, how much time do we got?"

"They're in full charge, captain!" The blue haired teenager replied. "Maybe three minutes!"

The captain yelled a curse. "Anyone with a gun get to the top of the wall and get ready! If they breach the wall it will take hours to repair and the construction workers will be vulnerable. Perry, give me your scope!"

Perry handed his spyglass to his captain. As the older man was peering through it, the young man said quietly, "Sir, what about the Hunter that arrived here yesterday? Maybe he could help?"

"This is what we were hired for, watchman!" Leymon sad cuttingly.

"But sir..." Perry began

"Where the blazes is my sniper!" The captain demanded, shoving Perry's scope back into his hands, ending the conversation.

"Here, captain Leymon!" A rather shaky, overweight Sikel said, his brown and silver clothing dirty from days of neglect. He climbed the ladder and shakily got to the top of the wall. "W-what can I-I do for you, c-captain?"

Captain Leymon stared at the white haired watchman in utter amazement. "Are you _drunk_ Sikel?!"

"No s-sir!" The hefty man made a feeble attempt at a salute.

"That why won't your hands stop _shaking_!?" Leymon spat, grabbing the man by the collar and pulling him in so close they were nose to nose. "Now you're going to take that sniper rifle of yours and kill those three Grimm before they get within a hundred yards of the walls or I will personally put you on the return train to Vale City tonight _without pay_!"

"Yes sir!" Sikel hurried to do his job. He cocked his gun, rested his elbow against the railing and closed on eye as the other looked through the crosshairs of his scope. "Erm...where are they sir?"

"West!" Leymon yelled, grabbing the man face and pointing it in the right direction. "Now shoot!"

Sikel aimed, blinked the sweat out of his eyes and pulled the trigger.

Blam!

"Missed." Perry confirmed, looking through his spyglass. "Five meter too far to the left."

"I know, I know." Sikel said defensively. " Who's the sniper here?"

Sikel fired again.

"Ten meters too far to the right." Perry said.

"Are you even aiming!?" The captain yelled.

"I can't w-work under this pressure!" Sikel whined.

Red faced, captain Leymon snatched the sniper rifle away from the drunk and took his position. "Perry, you tell me the corrections I need to make."

"Aye, captain."

Leymon fired.

"Two feet too high." Perry informed him.

Adjusting, Leymon fired again.

"Direct hit!" Perry cried, causing the other watchmen to cheer. "The first Ursa is limping and breaking off, only two left, sir."

A grin on his face, Leymon aimed and squeezed the trigger...only for it to jam.

"What the...?" Leymon checked the rifle. "This thing hasn't been cleaned in months! Sikel, you soft bellied cow patty, just how lazy are you?!"

"I-I...I..." the poor man stammered.

"I need another sniper rifle! Regular guns won't have the range! Where are our sniper guns!?" The captain yelled.

Perry looked again to the approaching Grimm. They were maybe two hundred yards away. Not enough time to find another long range weapon! They would reach the wall in seconds, and these Grimm were old, armored and powerful enough to punch right through the perimeter. They had to be stopped! Or...at least slowed down.

As the captain was yelling, Perry took a deep breath and jumped off the wall.

"Captain!" One of the watchmen cried out, pointing down at Perry as he ran to meet the Ursas.

"What the blazes? Perry! Get back here!"

But there was no turning back, Perry was committed. And soon he would be fighting for his life.

In moments Perry almost fully closed the gap between him and the two Ursas. They roared at the sight of him, foaming at the mouth, eyes bright red in blood lust, muscles rippling with power under their impossibly black fur. They tore up the earth itself as they charge full speed at the frail looking human.

Not slowing down, Perry raised his scope with both hands as he unfolded it into a four foot long broadsword, its razor sharp edge catching the last of the sun's dying light.

He met the first Ursa as it howled and took a swipe at him.

Perry dropped to the ground and slid beneath the Ursa's deadly claws. The green grass stained his white pants as he glided right underneath the Grimm, dragging his sword across its belly, cutting in deep. The first Ursa collapsed heavily in the dirt as Perry sprang to his feet behind it and jumped at the next Grimm, bringing his blade down on its head while still in midair. The Ursa's face was knocked into the ground at full speed and fell forward, its large body flipping over itself. It roared in pain and frustration, rising back on all fours and flashed its giant fangs in anger.

Perry's sword slashed downward across its face, but its bony head-spikes kept the blow from being fatal. The Ursa took a fast swipe at Perry, catching him in the chest and sending him tumbling back. Picking himself up as fast as he could, Perry instinctively dashed to his left as the Ursa brought its full weight down on where he had been a second before, bashing its two front paws unto the ground with enough force to crush rock.

Using his semblance, Perry created an orb of blue light the size of a cannonball in the palm of his hand and fired at the Ursa's rib cage. The impact sounded like a small explosion, knocking the Ursa on its side. Wasting no time, Perry ran forward and rammed his sword into the soft flesh under the Grimm's jaw, the tip of his sword going deep into the brain, if Grimms even had brains. With a shudder the monster died, its limbs twitching away whatever life it had left.

Holding the hilt of his sword firmly, Perry gasped for breath, staring wide-eyed at the Grimm he had just killed, unbelieving. He had done it!

But a sudden roar behind him caused Perry to realized he hadn't confirmed he had killed the first Ursa! Turning his head around, Perry was just in time to see the Ursa he had wounded leap at him, eyes bright in rage, coming in for the kill, leaving him no time to attack!

Suddenly one of the Grimm's eyes burst as a high caliber bullet entered the eye socket and into the Grimm's head half a second before Perry heard the gunshot. Like a rag doll, the Ursa limply fell at Perry's feet, lifeless.

Breathing heavily, it took Perry a moment to realize he had just avoided death thanks to someone's quick thinking. Looking back at the compound, Perry could make out a man with graying black hair and a cloak standing atop the west wall of the compound, holding a large, red scythe in sniper mode.

It was the Hunstman that had arrived the day before, Qrow Branwen.

Perry gave a thankful wave. The man nodded back.

"You still in one piece?" Yelled captain Leymon from the wall.

Perry took the time to check himself before calling out. "I-I think so."

"Good." The captain sounded relieved. "In that case, YOU GET YOUR PASTY WHITE BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

To be continued...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please share your thoughts and predictions about what will happen to Perry next!**


	2. Blue Trailer Part 2

**This took several changes, and I'm not sure if I'll ever be truly happy with it, but that's how life goes. Again, if you want a detailed, VISUAL look at Perry, you can find him and more at either RWBY Fanon wiki or Deviantart. Please leave comments and share your thoughts!**

* * *

"Blue" Trailer

Part 2

An hour after his encounter with the Grimms, an exhausted Perry headed for the mess hall, a large, open tent in the middle of the large camp grounds. But just before he went to the buffet line in the center, Perry felt am arm wrap around his neck from behind and force him downwards, catching him in a choke hold. Attacking him was a young woman with long red hair tied in a thick braid, dressed in a sleeveless burgundy leather jacket and tight, black jeans. Her green eyes were alight with cold anger as though she had just been insulted.

Perry knew her well. He had been friends with her since childhood.

"Ow! Krimsen!" Perry cried out hoarsely, unable to take a breath.

"What's this I hear of you getting RESCUED?!" Krimsen smiled forcibly, trying in vain to hide her anger at him. "First you take on a couple of Grimms, alone! Then you had to get bailed out because you couldn't tell a dead monster from a live one!? What did I tell you about going off and playing the hero?!"

"Mmmmpphhh..." Perry gasped.

"What was that? I can't hear you!" Krimsen demanded.

"Let go of me!" Perry slammed his elbow into his friends stomach. It was like hitting a wall. But Krimsen did loosen her grip a little, allowing Perry to pull out, finally able to breath again. "Stop doing that! We're no longer children!"

"Then stop throwing yourself into stupid situations that might get you killed!" Krimsen shot back, brushing her long, red bangs out of her face.

"Let it go, Krim!"

"Why? You planning on taking a whole horde of beowolves later?!"

The two suddenly became aware of how quiet it was and realized that everyone in the mess hall was looking at them.

"Uh..." One construction worker sitting nearby said, "You two need a room or something?"

"Oh, shut up!" Krimsen snapped at the man, grabbing Perry by the hand and leading him away. "Come on, Perry, let's eat."

Filling up their plates with oddly colored mush that had a thick layer of crust on top, Perry and Krimsen sat alone at an empty table near the northern corner of the tent, spending the first few minutes of their meal without a word as the rest of the mess hall continued its usual drone of chatter.

Krimsen broke the silence first. "I don't want to have to go home one day and tell your sister you got yourself killed. Not after all we went through together!"

"I know," Perry said around a mouthful of green paste.

"Then why do it?" Krim insisted.

"You know how strong old Ursas are. There were two and I knew how to handle them. But I dropped my guard and the tables turned on me. I'm sorry," Perry explained, then pointed his fork at his friend. "It's not like you've never leaped into the lion's den before."

"This isn't about me," Krim stabbed at her mystery meat with her knife. "It's about common sense-"

Suddenly the entire tent fell quiet as one man entered, a folded scythe rifle slung across his back as he got in line to get his plate of food. Everyone knew of Qrow Branwen, but few had seen him before. And fewer still even liked him. But if Qrow was aware of that, he didn't draw any attention to it.

Once his tray was full, Qrow scanned the hall, looking for a place to sit. His gaze fell on Perry's mostly vacant table began heading in that direction.

"Wait...why is he coming our way?" Krimsen whispered.

Perry gave her a weak smile. "Remember how I got rescued? Well..."

"You're kidding me!" Krimsen exclaimed. "What on Remnant could he want?"

Shaking his head, Perry kept his eye on the Huntsman as he approached them.

"Hey," Qrow said gruffly. "These seats taken?"

Perry looked at Krimsen, as though asking a silent question. Krimsen merely shrugged.

"Help yourself," Perry offered.

Qrow sat and quietly began eating as everyone else slowly began going about their business. Perry and Krim continued their meal without another word, the mere presence of the Huntsman making them uncomfortable. After about five minutes, Qrow broke the silence.

"There's nothing interesting to drink around here, is there? Like beer or something?" The unshaven man asked to no one in particular.

"Erm...no," Perry answered.

"Construction crews tend to work better sober, Huntsman," Krim added coldly.

Qrow gave the young woman a quick, bland glance, as if saying he'll let that remark slide...this time.

"I like your weapon, kid," Qrow moved on, talking to Perry. "It's an antique, right? It has a telescope and sword mode I noticed. Useful."

"It has a walking stick mode too, which I rarely use. But your weapon is just ridiculously big! I'm amazed you're able to wield it." Perry nodded his head at the large, red weapon as it rested up against the dinner table. Even folded it remained an impressive sight.

"Actually, it's my niece's," Qrow answered with his mouth full.

"Seriously?" Perry gaped. "What is she, a bodybuilder?"

Qrow gave a short chuckle, pulling the folded weapon off his back and placing it on the mostly empty. "I've been training her in using a scythe and told her that if she ever wanted to truly master it, she had to build her own. And this is it; Crescent Rose. I'm field testing it for her."

"Your niece actually made that giant thing herself?" Perry stared. "That's...amazing."

"Yeah, well she is something, like her mother. What's your weapon called?" Qrow inquired.

"Sky Glass," Perry answered. "It's saved my life a few times. Krimsen has a sawed off shotgun saber called-"

Krimsen interrupted Perry by slamming down her glass of water on the table, her face devoid of emotion. Perry looked at her in surprise whereas Qrow simply took another bite of food as if nothing happened, leading to a moment of awkward silence.

"Krim? What's-" Perry tried asking.

"I'm done eating. I'm heading back to the barracks. You coming?" Krimsen's tone was downright frosty.

Perry glanced first at the Huntsman, then down at his own plate of partially eaten food. He then answered his friend. "I'm not done yet..."

"Fine," Krimsen stood up, holding her empty tray. "I'll see you later."

And without another word, she was gone.

Qrow looked at Perry, "It seems not to many of the Watchmen guards are happy to see me playing on their turf."

"It's not like that," Perry apologized. "Yes, most of the guys here, the Watchmen, are academy dropouts, hunters in training who didn't make the cut. I guess they're still resentful."

"Your friend's a dropout?" Qrow asked.

"No. Krimsen is different. She...has issues with Hunters," Perry tried to explain. "Believe me, it's nothing personal."

"It seemed pretty personal to me," Qrow remarked.

"Well, it was really bad. It's been very hard to be able to trust them since then," Perry replied, his voice going quiet.

Qrow laced his fingers together, listening closely. "Well...I'm sorry you had to experience that."

"I don't feel that way about you, for the record," Perry remarked.

"And why not? You don't even know me."

"Your actions and reputation. Despite the Watchmen not liking the fact you might be putting them out of a job, they seem to find you pretty cool," Perry ran a hand through his blue hair, a grin on his face. "And I tend to give guys who saved my life the benefit of a doubt."

Qrow gave a small grin. "You were never in any real danger out there, you know that? You seem to fight well for someone who is self-taught."

"Wait...how do you know that?"

"I'm a teacher at Signal Academy. I have decades of fighting experience and can tell when someone has been learning without a teacher. Sure, you could use some refining around the edges, but you seem to know Grimm. You knew to instantly dodge the Ursa's attack after it knocked you to the ground. That's _experience_ , not training. Have you ever considered being a Huntsman?"

The question took Perry aback. "What?"

"Your personal feelings aside, we need more Hunters," Qrow said plainly. "There are thousands of us, but it's not enough. We are barely holding the Grimm back, and there are millions of them. If we have more warriors then groups like the Watchmen's Guild wouldn't need to exist. Instead of having only one hunter helping to defend the vital construction of an electric dam, we could have dozens. Each city across the four kingdoms would have thousands of defenders instead of hundreds, and we might actually have a shot at ending this centuries long war."

Perry was silent for a moment, lost in thought. "I...I don't know..."

"It wouldn't be that different from what you're doing now," Qrow pointed out. "And you would be properly trained and have much better gear as well as teammates that would back you up in a fight, not simply stand by and watch."

"You're not wrong..." Perry agreed. He gave it more thought. "But I can't. Krimsen and I are doing this job to help support ourselves. My sister back home depends on me to provide. If I tried to attend one of the academies...it would be simply too irresponsible."

"Hey, I get it," Qrow replied. "Family has to come first. What's your sister's name?"

"Plum. She's fourteen."

"Really? My niece Ruby is the same age. Maybe we can introduce them someday."

"Sure." Perry agreed politely, knowing full well his sister had even stronger feelings about Hunters than Krimsen did. "It was nice talking to you, Mr. Branwen-"

"Qrow." The older man insisted.

"Qrow. But I need to head to the barracks."

"Alright. Just think about what I said. And if you wanted, I could even train you so that in a couple of months you could apply for Beacon academy. And then I think you could ace their entrance exam," Qrow offered. "It's the least you could do for the guy who saved your pasty white butt."

"Thank you." Perry was again taken aback at the offer. "See you around Mr. Bran...Qrow."

"Bye kid."

By the time Perry made it back inside the barracks the night was well along. Leaving his scope on his pillow, Perry headed toward the back for the showers. In the dim light dozens of men and women were either getting into the rows and rows of bunks for a well deserved sleep or crawling out for the night shift. Oddly, Perry had the showers almost entirely to himself, having hit a sweet spot in the day. As he stripped off his grass stained clothes, Perry winced as fresh bruises protested at being touched. The water he washed under couldn't decided to be hot or cold, so it radically shifted between the two without warning, causing him to shiver one second and then yelp in pain the next.

Once he was done, Perry wrapped a towel around his hips and headed toward his bunk, which was just under Krimsen's. He dressed into fresh white pants and loose t-shirt then slipped under the covers, leaving his navy blue boots next to the bed.

"Sorry I was rude," Krimsen's voice gently carried over from above him. "It's just...hard, you know?"

"I understand," Perry whispered back, resting his hands behind his head. "I think he did too."

"You told him?" She asked.

"Not entirely, but he got the concept," Perry clarified. "He isn't all that bad. Even tried to convince me to go to the academies."

"To be a Hunter?" Krim's head poked out from the side of her bunk, looking down at her childhood friend. "I can't imagine that."

"Thanks," Perry muttered.

"No, it's not that. It's just, you know, they're not all they're cracked up to be," Krim explained. "And it's very dangerous. We just talked about this at supper."

"I didn't say yes, Krim," Perry replied defensively.

"Did you say no?" She asked pointedly.

"Not in so many words."

"'No' is one word, Perry."

"Okay, so I wanted to think about it. But you're right, it's not a good idea and I'll tell him if I see him again, alright? Get some sleep. It's late."

"Whatever," Krim's head disappeared as she rolled back on her pillow.

Sighing, Perry turned and laid on his stomach, hugging his pillow as he closed his eyes. Unexpectedly, part of him was _excited_ at the idea of attending an academy like Beacon and becoming a Huntsman. Maybe he could do some real good after all? Was it all just a silly dream? Perhaps. But Perry hadn't dreamed of the future for a long time. It was pleasant to finally be able to do so.

After an unknown amount of time passed, Perry was suddenly jarred awake when an extremely loud sound like crashing thunder shook the entire barracks, followed by the sound of what seemed to be large rocks falling of the tin roof. Everyone bolted out of bed and headed for the windows, some screaming, others covering their mouths in horror. Looking out the window right next to his bed, Perry gaped as the color drained from his face.

"What's happening?" Krimsen exclaimed, unable to see anything with the volume of people.

"The North wall is gone," Perry said in shock, his own voice sounding very distant. "Someone blew up the perimeter wall! We are completely exposed to a grimm attack."

Trailer to be concluded...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! What happened in Krimsen and Perry's past? What could happen now that the perimeter wall is compromised? Please share in the comments!**


	3. Blue Trailer Part 3

**Finally Blue trailer has its final chapter! This was supposed to be a one chapter deal, but the more I wrote the more I saw things needed to be set up and explored. I'll try to keep the other trailers short...but I get the feeling that won't be the case.**

 **Thanks for those who have followed me so far and don't forget to share your thoughts in the review section!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, RoosterTeeth, or the world, but I am trying.**

* * *

"Blue" Trailer

Part 3

Emergency sirens began wailing within seconds of the north wall exploding into bits, raining rubble and fire over the entire campsite. Watchmen and construction workers stumbled out of their beds, rushing to either the windows or going outside into the cold night, frightened and confused. All stared in utter shock, seeing the gaping hole in the north perimeter wall and began crying out in surprise. Panic spread as people began shouting at each about what had just happened and what was going to happen next.

Several tents and wooden structures caught fire, adding even more mayhem to the chaotic situation. While many rushed to help put out the various blazes, a voice came over the PA system.

"Everyone, calm down." The confident, strong voice of Qrow Branwen worked like magic, catching everyone's attention. "If you let negative emotions rule your hearts and minds, it will attract the Grimm en mass. Keep yourself in check and remember that cooler heads prevail. Now, we are going to evacuate the site immediately. I want all non combatants to head for the rail yard and board the freight train _calmly_. Me and the Watchmen will fend off any attacks until all are on board. If we all do our part, everyone will make it out of here, understand? Watchmen, meet me at the breach in two minutes."

Inside the barracks where Perry had been resting just moments ago, things began to fall apart.

"Is he serious?" One watchman asked as Perry hurried to put on his boots. "Everyone is way too afraid! The attracted Grimm will come by the _thousands_! I'm getting out of here!"

One green haired woman was fighting back tears in her mauve eyes. "I...I can't stay and fight! I have kids back home, I need to be there for them! I just can't risk it!"

"We have to get to the train before it leaves without us!" A third man cried.

Perry's heart dropped at seeing so many of his fellow watchmen give into despair and head toward the train once they hurried out of the barracks. But the blue-haired young man couldn't blame them; a part deep inside himself wanted to run as well.

"We have to stop them!" Krimsen exclaimed as she and Perry exited the barracks and ran toward the northern part of the camp. "We'll need everyone to pull this off!"

"We don't have time for a debate. If Branwen couldn't convince them, what chance do we have? All we can do is pray there will be enough of us willing to fight." Perry firmly grapsed Sky Glass in his hand, switching it to sword mode.

A hundred watchmen had been assigned by the Guild to protect to energy dam construction project. But Perry only count around twenty when he and Krimsen arrived at what remained of the north wall. Qrow was standing right in the middle of the men and women that were brave enough to fight, like a general surrounded by meager troops. Alongside him was captain Leymon, his bearded jaw set and the tips of his ears red in anger.

"I've never been so embarrassed." Leymon growled. "The Guild has been letting too many spineless worms into our ranks!"

"But I-I'm here, captain." One watchman raised his hand.

"Sikel!?" Leymon gawked.

"Yes sir."

"What are you doing here?"

"Figured I'd m-make up for earlier, sir!" Sikel saluted.

"You're still drunk on whiskey, aren't you?" The captain observed.

"...A little, sir."

The captain stared at the incompetent sniper. "...Have any left?"

Sikel handed his flask to the yellow haired captain, who took a swig. Before the captain could return it, Huntsman Qrow swiped the flask away and finished it off in one swallow.

"Ah! That was pretty good." Qrow commented, tossing the now empty bottle to its owner.

Sikel gave a smile to both men as he put the flask back in the breast pocket of his gray jacket.

After getting his liquid courage, Leymon addressed Qrow. "What are your orders, Branwen?"

Qrow faced the twenty some fighters around him. "The Grimm are coming, we all know this. I want a straight line along where the wall was, everyone side by side a few paces apart. When they come, all those with long range capabilities unload into them as much as you can. And then, if we meet them face to face, go for powerful blows, one hit kills if possible and hold them back. The train conductor will blow the whistle when the camp is cleared. And this is important; do exactly _what_ I tell you _when_ I tell you to do it. And I mean exactly! Alright, let's go."

They all got into position, one long line of fighters with guns, spears axes, swords, grenade launchers and more. Qrow stood in the middle, his niece's weapon in his hands, unfolded in all its glory, razor sharp edges catching the moonlight. The pitch black sky was sprinkled with dim, distant white stars. And for a while, at least, the only sound to be heard was the cool night's breeze and the all too far away evacuation behind them.

A cold stone seem to be growing in the pit of Perry's stomach, a feeling he could see reflected in the eyes all those at his side. People were going to die, and that was a very terrifying notion.

Perry glanced at Krimsen besides him. She gave a nervous smile, walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"For luck." She whispered, a glint of hope in her sad eyes.

"See you on the train." Perry replied softly.

And so they waited...

And waited...

And waited...

"Maybe they're all asleep." Someone joked, causing several people to chuckle anxiously.

An unearthly cry suddenly came down from above, causing everyone to jump at its horrible sound. Looking up, they saw a nevermore seemingly materialize out of the darkness and descend on them like a shadow. Giant talons tore into two watchmen, who died instantly under the grimm's weight as it landed. The nevermore screeched at stabbed its massive beak at a third victim. But captain Leymon dodged and used his cannon-axe to cleave its head off, causing the body to fall with a thud, jerking in death. Then a second nevermore suddenly appeared overhead. Then a third. And a fourth.

The night erupted with roars and gunfire. Krimsen fired her shotgun repeatedly, blowing the wings off a nearby grimm, then switched her weapon Spit Fire into saber mode and stabbed it in the heart as it fell on top of her. Perry fired glowing orb after glowing orb from his hands, each one slamming with enough force to wreck a car. The nevermores were being cut to pieces, especially by Qrow and his accurate sniping. Finally the last one got caught in the crossfire of all the gun wielders, crying out in agony as it tried to fly away. Finally Qrow put a bullet in the underside of its head, blowing it clean off. The body limply fell out of the sky and dropped somewhere they couldn't see.

"Stay on guard!' Qrow warned. "We aren't done yet!"

"Look!" Perry warned, pointing north-west out beyond the breach towards the mountains.

"Nothing but darkness, lad!" Leymon cried. "Keep yourself under control!"

Qrow shook his head. "No, the boy's right! Look closely!"

It as though the landscape was moving like waves on the ocean in the distance, a deeper shadow slithering in the darkness, filled with countless tiny red points of light. They were Grimm eyes. Hundreds of them.

"Open fire!" Qrow commanded.

For the next few seconds the explosions of discharged bullets were all that could be heard, the light of muzzle flashes blinding the fighters from their targets, but they kept firing anyway. Those with long range semblances joined in, cutting down unseen grimms as best as they could. Krimsen was so quick to reload she was shooting again before the last empty shell casing hit the ground. Perry fired fist sized orbs as fast as someone could clap their hands, but was feeling his aura weaken with the effort.

But even as they fell, the living grimm climbed over their dead and kept the charge, entirely caught up in their blood lust. They were a mix of beowolves, ursas, creeps and others Perry didn't recognize. They drew closer and closer until even in the dark they could be told apart. The closest one got within ten feet of Qrow before he was able to blow it away.

"Attack!" Qrow shouted over the noise of the battle, raising his scythe and slicing into the next beowolf.

With a deafening battle cry the remaining fighters clashed with the grimm, a mess of blades, guns, claws and teeth.

Perry fired an orb, this time the size of a soccer ball, shattering the bone platting on a charging Boarbatusk's head, knocking it backwards with a broken neck. Perry used its body to leap off high into the air and stab an Ursa square in the mouth. Drool coated his sword as Perry pulled it out and fought off another Grimm that was attacking from behind. It stood up on its hind legs and swiped at with him its front paws. Perry barely managed to counter with his own weapon, fired an orb into its knee and stabbed it in the chest as it fell. The young man then looked around to see how his comrades were doing.

Krim was already out of ammo and could only use Spit Fire in saber mode, cutting down grimm left and right. But she had a gash above her right eye, the blood flowing down and blinding her. Sikel was doing better than expected, using his now empty rifle like a club, but had slashes across his arms and face. Perry turned to see how far they were from Qrow, but there were too many Grimm in the way. There were too many Grimm period.

Was the line even holding?

Two Ursas converged on Perry at once. He fought the instinct to run away and instead ran to meet them. As the three of them collided, Perry used the same tactic he had the previous day and dropped to the ground, sliding in between the Grimms, letting them pass overhead. Getting to his feet, Perry slashed at their hindquarters, ham-stringing them both at once. As they fell, Perry leaped back over them and landed between the beasts, his sword flashing left then right, decapitating them.

Muscles burning, Perry was out of breath and sunk to one knee in exhaustion.

"TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTT!"

"The train is ready!" Krimsen cried out.

"We have to get out of here!" Yelled another watchman.

Then Qrow called out urgently. "Everyone, hit the dirt, NOW!"

Perry didn't so much drop to the ground as collapse, everyone else immediately following suit. Qrow dashed back and forth on the battlefield, becoming a storm of slashes and bullets. Limbs and heads of Grimm began falling about the place like so much timber, not to mention the literal hail of empty bullet casings. The scythe blurred into deadly arcs, the bullets flew about like fireworks, and the Grimm began dropping one after the other as Qrow moved like a machine. In moments the only Grimm still standing were the ones that hadn't yet had time to fall over.

Qrow stood in the center of the carnage, his chest heaving from the effort as his breath fogged in the cold air.

The others could only stare.

"I...actually broke a sweat." Qrow grinned, entirely drenched from his exertion.

"Couldn't you have opened with that?" Captain Leymon remarked, the man slightly limping with an injured left leg.

Folding up his niece's weapon, Qrow looked around. "Anyone hurt?"

Perry's heart froze for a moment as he looked about for Krimsen, unable to find her. But then a familiar hand touched his shoulder, turning Perry around so that Krimsen could give him a strong embrace. Save for the blood on her forehead mixing with her sweat, running down the right side of her face, Krim was okay. Perry hugged back, relieved. But as they parted, the two childhood friends saw that less than half of those who had decided to stay and fight were still alive. Any joy they had been feeling quickly vanished.

Qrow, after taking a moment out of respect, began walking back towards the camp. "Come on, everyone. We have a train to..."

Qrow paused, frowning. He then looked down at himself, realizing he had three large red stains on his vest. Blood stains. And they were growing larger.

"He's been shot!" Perry cried, rushing over to the man's side.

"Must've been a stray bullets in the crossfire." Leymon tried reasoning.

Qrow gritted his teeth as his fingers went for the wound in his abdomen, pinched something between his thumb and index, pulling it out with one painful tug. His eyes narrowed at seeing that what he was holding wasn't a bullet.

"A nail?!" Krimsen exclaimed. "He was shot with six inch long nails? But..."

"No...time for this!" Qrow growled, pulling out the other two nails in his stomach so they wouldn't do more damage as he moved. His weakened aura wasn't healing him as fast as it normally would have, leaving him more vulnerable. He took one step forward before his legs gave out. Perry quickly caught him.

"We need to get him out of here!" Perry exclaimed. "Krim, help me carry him!"

Making matters worse, a Watchwoman cried out in warning, "Those monsters are coming back!"

Looking back into the darkness, Perry could see another approaching wave, this time in far greater number, mere moments away. With their best combatant out of commission, they didn't stand a chance.

Leymon stepped forward, dropped his weapon and lifted Qrow up and swung him over his shoulder, ignoring the man's protest. "Everyone head for the train! I'll take care of Qrow!"

"I'm not a sack of potatoes!" Qrow said angrily as Leymon broke into a stiff jog.

About seven survivors began to run, Krimsen and Perry closely following Leymon, determined to protect the captain as he carried the wounded hunter. Perry stole a glance behind to see how much time they had...and felt his heart fall as he saw Sikel laying face down on the ground. Perry was only dimly aware of Krimsen begging him to come back as he turned around and headed back.

"Sikel..." The young man rolled the round man over.

But it was too late. Empty eyes stared straight up at nothing, completely lifeless. The kind man who hated fighting so much he spent most of his time drinking his fears away was long gone.

Fighting back tears, Perry closed Sikel's eyes, "I'm sorry..."

As Perry turned away and ran, it was all he could do not breakdown completely. Weaving through the now abandoned tents and warehouse, sprinting toward the rail yard, Perry felt his lungs and legs burn with each step, his eyes developing tunnel vision. He was only dimly aware of reaching the yard, of running alongside the train as it began to leave, reaching out and grabbing hold of Krimsen's hand as she hoisted him on board.

There was no cheering or smiles of relief that most had survived the attack as the train pulled out at top speed. The construction site was lost, the electrical dam would never be built, and the Grimm had proven once again they were a force of nature. Perry knew that everyone shared the same thought that he did in his heart; they had failed.

Epilogue

It was a three day trip back to civilization by train, during which Qrow Branwen was cared for by the medical staff and was told he would make a full recovery. Krimsen earned a new battle scar on her forehead, which she was told by several men made her oddly attractive. Captain Leymon repeatedly berated and swore at the watchmen who had turned tail and ran, promising them severance without pay from the Guild.

Late on the second day Perry and Krimsen decided to climb on the roof of the moving train so that they could be by themselves. Feeling the wind in their faces, they watched Remnant's landscape roll by as the locomotive rumbled along the tracks. Every now and them a Grimm would wander out of the forest and watch the train go by, some even gave chase, but would soon give up. As the sun began to set, Perry spoke.

"I'm going to start training with Qrow. He told me he would give me private lessons so that I can apply to Beacon hopefully next year. He was right; better fighters means less people dying." He told Krimsen, looking down at Sky Glass in his hands, looking small in scope mode.

Krimsen didn't say anything for a moment, giving a heavy sigh. Reaching over, she took Perry's hand in hers and lovingly squeezed it as the wind blew in her hair. "I understand. I really do."

"Thank you. However, I don't think Plum will. That worries me." He admitted.

The light of the setting sun making her hair look like glowing fire, Krimsen gave a shrugged as she leaned back. "Your sister loves you. I'm sure she'll come around. You'll have to give it time, but eventually she'll come to see that you're just trying to make the world a safer place. I'll be there to help her deal with that."

"You're leaving the Guild too?"

"Yep. I don't want to go through something like this ever again if I can help it." Krim said, her tone dark and sad. "Maybe I'll try being a pilot. It's been my dream for years."

"Watch out, birds! You're going to have to share the sky with Krimsen 'can't steer' Tyde!" Perry joked.

"Hey! I only crashed that car once!" Ms. Tyde objected.

"And how many times did you ever drive?"

"...Once..." Krim admitted, "But a plane is a completely different thing."

"Yeah, it's harder!" Perry laughed.

"Oh, shut up!" Krimsen playfully punched him in the shoulder.

As the two childhood friends continued to talk, Perry began feeling very lighthearted, taking in a breath of fresh air. He was on the verge of a new chapter in his life, and he had no idea what was in store. He just hoped that things wouldn't be as chaotic as it had been up till then.

Three cars down in his own compartment, Qrow finally managed to get a signal to the person he had been trying to reach ever since the day after the attack. The holoscreen showed the image of a silver-haired man with round, shaded spectacles on his face and dressed in a sharp green suit. He was sitting in a chair with a large open window behind him revealing tall buildings nearby with the city of Vale in the distance.

"Qrow." The man said, obviously happy to see the huntsman. "Are you okay? I've heard rumors..."

"I'll wager they are all true, since your sources usually are spot on. The construction project for a new electric dam has failed." Qrow subconsciously placed a hand protectively over his bullet wounds in his abdomen.

No...not bullets. Nails. Nails made out of a strange, red metal. The doctors had been very surprised when they pulled those little spears out of the huntsman.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ozpin offered. "What happened?"

"Sabotage. The perimeter wall was breached and then a massive amount of Grimm were lured to attack us. We were very nearly overwhelmed. We lost a lot of people." Qrow explained.

"Sabotage? How certain are you?" Ozpin asked.

"Entirely. Military grade C4."

"The army?" Ozpin said in surprise. "Why would they do that? Unless...it was stolen from them and they haven't reported it out of embarrassment. I'll ask around."

"I also need you to look into another possibility." Qrow said darkly.

"What?" Ozpin inquired.

"Laban." Qrow replied coldly.

"Laban Gold is dead, Qrow. I was there." Ozpin assured the Huntsman.

"Just make sure." insisted Qrow.

Ozpin continued, "Very well. But we can worry about that later. For now, get better and get back to Signal. I'm sure your students miss you."

"Speaking of which, there's this kid I found. He's a little rough skill wise, but I think in fourteen months I can whip him into shape fit for Beacon."

"Fourteen months? That's into next year's second semester, Qrow. You have stop sending these kids you find so late." Ozpin grumbled.

"Can you at least give him a chance?"

"No promises." Ozpin warned. "Who is this kid anyway?"

"Perry Penstemon. I think he's one of those kids who survived the Clay Hill massacre."

"Really? And what about him makes you think he's worth your attention?"

"Nothing, really. Just a gut feeling..."

End of 'Blue' Trailer

 _Next, "Black" Trailer._

* * *

 ** _And thank you for getting this far! It's a lot to read, I'm afraid, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you again for all your support!_**


	4. Black Trailer Part 1

**This baby took me a year of running around about how and where to start this story. Such a bad case of writers block! Anyway, hope you all enjoy it and please feel free to ask questions in the comments!**

* * *

Black Trailer

Part 1

 _ **One week before RWBY Vol 2...**_

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Headmaster Ozpin said with all the inflections of his usual calm as he sat in his office chair. "I know for a fact that Tomb Academy, _your_ academy, is one of the best private schools in the world. Why would your mistress want to come here?"

The man Ozpin was talking to took in a gentle breath and sighed like someone slightly annoyed by a buzzing insect. Ozpin understood that the man, a Mr. Glass, was a butler of sorts. The price of his gray suit was only outmatched by the gold in his rimmed glasses and his diamond cufflinks. His blond hair, slicked back down his head, had a near impossible shine to it. The man smelled of three things; money, power and pride.

"What do you know of the houses Krypts and Koffins, Headmaster?" The man asked in his curt, unmistakable posh accent.

Lacing his fingers together and rested his hands on his lap, Ozpin eased back into his chair. "Influential families, very much into traditions, train highly skilled Hunters and take themselves very, very seriously."

"They are an order, Headmaster." Glass emphasized. "Nearly eight centuries old and have devoted their entire existence to fighting the Grimm. The intertwined history of both families are drenched in blood and carved in stone from endless battles, a written legacy that will survive long after you and I are dead."

"Like I said, they take themselves very seriously." Ozpin repeated with a partially concealed smirk.

Mr. Glass removed his spectacles with an immaculately clean white glove before looking Ozpin in the eye. "Those you call 'Hunters' are what we call 'year one rookies'. Those you call highly trained experts we call runner ups. When our students leave Tomb Academy, Headmaster Ozpin, they are not merely hunters. They are Reapers!"

"Are you calling Beacon inadequate, Mr. Glass?" Ozpin fought the urge to roll his eyes. It seemed everyone believed that their school was the best.

The man grinned in a way that made his blue eyes glint sharply. "It's all relative. The cat may not be a lion, but that is of little difference to a mouse."

"I'm afraid you still haven't answered my original question." Ozpin insisted. "If your school is as great as you boast, why does Ms. Ebony Koffin want to attend my academy?"

"Because Vale is lovely this time of year." Mr. Glass replied with a smile.

"Mr. Glass..." Ozpin's patience was paper thin, "I don't have time for games."

"And I do not have answers." Glass casually admitted. "My Lady did not give her reasons and I did not ask. The Koffin family requested that I handle her affairs and see to it that she got her wish. Yes, it defies her own family traditions, as you say, but she is not a prisoner and can do what she likes. Now, is that sufficient for you, Headmaster?"

"Frankly? No."

"And why not?" Mr. Glass gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Because Beacon isn't a restaurant. No one, not a Krypt or a Koffin or a even a Schnee can simply walk in whenever they like. You have to earn a place here, Mr. Glass. That means passing tests and evaluations, just like everyone else." Ozpin leaned forward on his desk as he spoke. "Ms. Koffin can put in an application for next year, and if she passes the entrance exams, she will be welcomed."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Glass waved his hand dismissively. "The school year has hardly begun! You're barely halfway through the semester. Ms. Koffin has more than enough time to catch up with the curriculum and be at the head of the class by autumn's end. Surely you have allowed students to arrive late before, haven't you?"

That was true, but Ozpin had no desire to say so out loud. In fact he did have other students that would be needing a warm body to make a complete team, but only if...

"Be reasonable, Mr. Ozpin." Mr. Glass said, his tone almost degrading. "Having a Koffin attend your school would be a great honor. Imagine how it could boost your reputation."

"If I cared about that, I'd take on more Schnees." Ozpin commented.

Mr. Glass grinned. "Schnees are good for spending money and moving Dust. We only care about the art of war. And having my Lady here will appear to others to be a credit to your fighting education."

Ozpin sat very still for several minutes staring at the rude man sitting opposite him. The silence was only broken by the clicking of large, moving gears in the transparent floor and ceiling that made up the mechanisms of Beacon's clock-tower.

"No. You are a snake of a man bloated with arrogance, Mr. Glass. You and the people you work for believe themselves so much better than everyone else in all of Remnant. You think you have been fighting the war against the Grimm alone? You think calling your warriors Reapers makes them better than the Huntsmen and Huntresses who give their lives for others on a daily basis? It does not. I don't want your poison in my Academy. So take the next flight back to those islands you came from and feel free to jump out of the plane without a parachute along the way!" At least, that was what Ozpin really, really _wanted_ to say.

The reason Ozpin decided not to tell the man off was because he was a rather good judge of character. Mr. Glass was a person Ozpin would gladly dip in gravy and feed to a savage pack of sewer rats. But that was the problem. Ozpin was judging the wrong person.

"Before I decide anything," Ozpin finally replied, "I would like to meet Ms. Ebony Koffin myself. Where is she?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ebony Koffin had been waiting outside the office of Beacon Academy's headmaster Ozpin for half an hour, growing more and more nervous with each passing minute. She absentmindedly scratched the side of her head where her white, crown-like antlers connected to her temples. Ebony, like all Koffins, was a Faunus.

The dark haired young woman tried to distract herself by looking out the windows to the breathtaking views beyond. Ozpin's office was located in Beacon Tower, by far the most prominent structure in the entire academy, allowing anyone clear sight of gorgeous landscapes for miles. Ebony could see the Forever Fall forest to the north, its distant trees an eternal shade of red. The nearby Emerald Forest was to the east, as was the grand city of Vale, glistening in the late afternoon sun.

 _It's a big world._ She pondered as she gazed in awe into the distance. _And I haven't even seen a fraction of it. Maybe once I do, things will get better._

The 'end of school day' bell rung throughout the academy, and minutes later students began pouring out of the surrounding building and into Beacon's white courtyards and lush gardens far below. Ebony was so high up they all looked like grains of sand moving about in an ever expanding pattern.

It surprised Ebony just how much she really desired to be down there; another tiny speck amongst so many others that she would be lost in the numbers, one more unknown face in a crowd. If only she could experience that!

 _Hopefully, if all goes well, I will._

Behind the young woman the door to Ozpin's office finally opened. Ebony turned to see Sable Glass emerge from the room, prim, proper and absolutely livid. Though he kept the muscles of his face smooth and placid, his eyes were the raging infernos of an offended man. It was something Ebony had come to recognize.

He closed the door behind him none too softly.

"The **nerve** of that man!" Mr. Glass seethed through clenched teeth. "And to think this is the best they could fine to be headmaster at this...this...daycare!"

"He said no?" Ebony asked, unconsciously holding her breath.

"...Not exactly." Mr. Glass begrudgingly admitted. "It seems a man's word carries no weight around here. He said he would not allow you to join merely based on Tomb academy's recommendation, but rather that you must prove yourself, whatever the blazes that means!"

A moment of relief allowed Ebony to breath again, her insides no longer twisting. "So he wants me to take a test?"

"He didn't clarify. But he does want to speak with you, ask you questions and the like." Mr. Glass pushed his golden spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"Oh..."

Mr. Glass approached his mistress until he was standing directly in front of her, arms behind his back, towering over slender frame. "All I can recommend is that you be honest, milady. Tell him why you want to come here, of all places."

"I don't want to be accepted to Beacon out of pity, Sable." Ebony said firmly, staring at a space on the floor just in front of her feet.

Mr. Glass placed an arm on her shoulder. "Of course. You are a Koffin, Ms Ebony. And Koffins _**earn**_ their place. No need to tell him everything, just enough so that he thinks he understands you."

With a silent nod Ebony headed toward the door, grasped the knob, turned and entered.

Ozpin's room was rather surprising to see; glass floor revealing giant rotating gears beneath and an impressive view of the school and lands beyond, the same as outside his office. The man seemed to always be looking down on the rest of the world from his ivory tower. Ebony couldn't help but wonder if that's how he saw himself; above the world?

"Almost everyone stares the first time they come here." Ozpin said from across the room in the comfort of his chair. "Believe me, I did."

"It's very...captivating." Ebony remarked as she walked over to the headmaster.

"Ah. I note you don't have exactly the same accent as Mr. Glass." Ozpin observed. "Yours is much lovelier."

Ebony suddenly blushed.

"T-thank you." She managed. A compliment was not what she had been expecting.

"Please, take a seat." Ozpin waited for her to comply before continuing. "How old are you, Ms. Koffin."

"Eighteen. And please call me Ebony." The dark haired girl was feeling herself grow warm.

"...I see. And why do you want to come to Beacon?"

Ebony looked Ozpin in the eye. She knew he wasn't making polite conversation. Sable would've shared all of this with the headmaster already. It was why her family sent him along with her, to speak for her. Simply saying 'I just felt like it' or 'I want to see the world' would be seen through like the flimsy lies they were. Sable had been correct in his advice; be honest...at least as much as she had to be.

"I take it Mr. Glass gave you the whole 'Krypt and Koffin' speech?" Ebony inquired.

Ozpin nodded. "He seemed to enjoy it, too."

"He's proud of my family. And so am I, of course. To be considered knights by so many throughout Remnant is very flattering. But...when you are always seen as special...well, it can become unpleasant, even a real burden over time." Ebony said carefully, doing her best not to slip anything out. "You're always trying to meet everyone's expectations and soon you realize you aren't living your life, but that of someone who no longer exists."

"...Are you trying to run away from home, Ms. Ebony?" Ozpin asked solemnly.

That remarked stung her more than she let on. "I'm trying to find a place where people will let me discover who I am, not who I'm supposed to be. I'm hoping Beacon will be that place."

She spoke with finality, making it clear she didn't intend to share anything else about her. All Ebony could do was wait and pray that was explanation enough.

Ozpin took a moment and looked down at the many papers on his desk. "As much as I appreciate you wanting to come here, I can't accept your application..."

Ebony began to feel her heart drop.

"...Without first testing you."

Hope crept back inside the young female Faunus. "I will take whatever exams you require of me."

"Good." Ozpin shuffled some sheets together into a neat stack. "A match, then. Tomorrow morning, in front of me and two other judges, you will demonstrate your fighting skills in the academy arena. It will be open to the rest of the school should any desire to attend."

A public fight. Even though it was a bit of a spotlight, Ebony was more than okay with that. Now she had a chance.

"I am grateful, Headmaster Ozpin." She said.

"Don't thank me yet. Now, if you wish, we can arrange separate rooms for you and Mr. Glass here overnight, with the cafeteria being available till 7 pm. I can also see to it that you get a tour guide."

"Thank you, Mr. Ozpin. Your offer is generous." Ebony stood up from the chair and gave a respectful bow of her antler-crowned head. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to prove my worth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ozpin sat contemplatively for a while after Ebony left, replaying their conversation in his mind. It had been very important that he listen to every word the young female Faunus had spoken. Words, he found, were vitally important. Hearing a person speak was one thing. _Listening_ to them was something else entirely.

Activating his scroll, Ozpin looked at a virtual screen of Glynda Goodwitch's stoic image appearing above his desk.

"You heard everything?" Ozpin asked his fellow instructor.

"You mean all those half-truths? Yes. It seems that Ms. Koffin intends to take her secrets to the grave...pun completely intended." The blond woman said with a straight face.

"Better not let the students see that humorous side, Glynda. They might start thinking you were warm blooded." The headmaster teased.

She ignored his ribbing. "I'm surprised you didn't simply turn her away. Who will you assign as judges to the match?"

"It doesn't matter," Ozpin said with certainty, "Because no matter how hard she fights tomorrow, Ebony Koffin will lose."


	5. Black Trailer Part 2

**Alright, here's the next part of Ebony's introduction. I thank those who have been reading so far and hope you continue to enjoy the series!**

 **RWBY owned by RT, PERL created by me and my brother.**

* * *

Ebony stumbled into the arena locker room, her left leg throbbing with pain, both hands numb and a thin ribbon of blood trailing from the corner of her mouth. Florescent lights buzzed above her as she slumped down onto a wooden bench, eyes wide and stunned. She was barely aware of her spade axe slipping out of her hands and clanging on the cold stone floor

One questioned ran through her again and again.

 _What just happened?_

 _ **What just happened?!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Thirty minutes earlier..._

"If you are playing games, Mr. Ozpin, you will find me to be a very sour player." Sable Glass said sternly as he watched several students begin to file their way into the seats surrounding the battle arena from his spot reserved for teachers.

"I thought you would be overjoyed to be one of the three judges of this contest, Mr. Glass." Ozpin replied casually, sitting comfortable, cane between his legs.

"Appointing someone who is obviously biased doesn't seem too smart to me, and I know that you weren't appointed headmaster of Beacon by being stupid. So out with it, Ozpin!" The butler demanded.

"It couldn't be more straight forward. Ms. Koffin will fight in a battle. The winner will receive their prize. The loser shall be dismissed." Ozpin glanced to his left where Ms. Goodwitch sat. "You, me and Glynda will be the judges to ensure the match proceeds without any rule breaking. With you as judge you cannot claim we did not give Ms. Koffin a fair chance. Does this answer satisfy you?"

"...Have I any choice?" Sable grumbled.

"Now you begin to understand."

Nearly a hundred spectators had arrived, which surprised the island dweller. It seemed word had gotten around that a Koffin was about to fight one of their own, otherwise Sable didn't see why anyone would get up at 6 am in the morning to watch a duel. There was the regular humming of a crowd, some making predictions, others talking about activities they would do later that day. One or two nodded off sleepily.

Ozpin rose up, Sable and Glynda on either side of him and raised his hand for silence. It quickly followed.

"Show the challenger in." He called out.

The auditorium was chillingly quiet as footsteps signaled the arrival of the young woman through the far entrance, making the long walk to the arena square. All eyes followed the Faunus, her spade axe Dark Grave in her hand, a red silk sash tied to the butt end of the weapon trailing behind like a specter. Once she reached the center of the floor she stood at attention, the overhead spotlights causing her white antlers and pale skin to contrast brightly against her raven black hair and gray uniform.

"Ebony Koffin," Ozpin began, his voice carrying clear and strong, "You have accepted a trial by combat to test your abilities to enter Beacon academy. Once the fight is complete, are you willing to be placed under our judgment?"

"I am." She replied.

A soft murmur rippled through the crowd of students.

Sable was having difficulty telling for certain from where he sat, but he thought he saw Ebony's grip on her spade axe tighten. Was she nervous? Maybe the pressure was getting to her.

"Very well. Meet your opponent." Ozpin gestured in the direction of an entrance opposite from the one Ebony entered.

Out came a tall, blond student dressed a tanned vest and boots, yellow tank top, and black shorts. On each fist was a golden gauntlet rimmed with red shotgun shells. She wore a yellow scarf around her neck as well as a smile that seemed to light up the entire arena. As she walked confidently to the floor the audience gave a hearty cheer.

The girl walked right up to Ebony and reached out with her right hand. "Hi! I'm Yang."

"...Ebony." She answered, taking the offered hand.

Sable swore he could _hear_ the strength of the girl's grip from a hundred yards away. He began to wonder if things might not go as expected.

"I'm looking forward to kicking your butt." Yang grinned. "I hope there will be no hard feeling once it's over?"

Ebony didn't reply, her purple eyes gleaming with focus.

"Bring up the display." Ozpin ordered. Above the arena floor appeared the aura stamina bars of both combatants, showing green. "Take your corners, ladies. As is standard, the rules are as follows: if your aura levels reach below 10%, critical red, the fight will be discontinued. If a fighter strikes their opponent after the match ends they shall automatically be disqualified. If any combatants should fall out of the ring they will likewise forfeit the match. Understand these rules?"

"Yes." Ebony replied.

"Yup." Yang said.

Ozpin nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Begin countdown!"

On the display large, red numbers appeared. The crowd called them out as they dropped.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4..."

"...3..."

"2..."

"1!"

"GO!"

Ebony exploded into action, closing the distance between her and Yang in quick strides, bringing the full weight of her spade axe down on Yang's head. The blond intercepted just as quickly, using one armored arm to block the blow and then punched it aside with the other.

Ebony immediately began slashing away at her opponent, the razor sharp edge of her staff weapon zinging through the air. Yang ducked and weaved, avoiding Ebony's onslaught with practiced skill. To any professional onlooker it was obvious she often trained against a weapon similar to the spade axe. Sable guessed a large rapier of some sorts.

Out of nowhere Yang launched herself into a kick, which Ebony countered with the shaft of her weapon but was forced back several feet. Yang pressed, throwing punches like a boxer aiming for the body. One caught the Faunus in the ribs, causing her to gasp. Yang then kicked high for the face, which missed Ebony by inches who managed to lean back in time.

Ebony counterattacked, using the crescent blade on the butt end of the spade axe to ram it into Yang's stomach. This knocked the blond back, though her aura prevented the blade from cutting her partially exposed midriff. A grin on her face, Yang pulled her left fist back and struck forward, firing a shotgun round at Ebony. The Faunus deflected with the axehead, but lost sight of Yang for a fraction of a second, enough for the blond to close the gap and deliver a powerful blow across Ebony's jaw.

The punch snapped Ebony's head back, opening her up. Yang landed two kicks to Ebony's stomach and chest before ducking beneath a blind counter swing, getting up behind Ebony and kneeing her in the spine. The crowd let out a sympathetic cry of pain as Ebony hit the floor full frontal, Dark Grave sliding several feet from her.

"Go, sis!" A girl in the crowd called out.

Yang leapt at Ebony as she lay on the floor and fired a round while still in midair. Ebony rolled out of the away as the round shattered stone and brought up both feet as Yang came down on her. The heels of Ebony's boots hit Yang direction on the chin, knocking the blond off target. Ebony dashed for her staff weapon, snatched it up and deflected another round in a heartbeat.

The crowd grew silent as the girls fought on, matching blow for blow. Then Ebony began to dig into her bag of tricks. Using the spade like a poll vault she jumped in the air and hammer kicked downwards right on the top of Yang's head, knocking her to the ground. She rushed Yang as the blond began to stand and thrust her spade forward. Yang spun out of the way and grabbed hold of the shaft of the weapon, intending to close the distance and pummel Ebony. But the Faunus anticipated that. Before Yang could throw her next punch Ebony elbowed her in the gut, then immediately pulled the Beacon student down with her to the floor. Ebony used the momentum of the fall and the power of her legs to throw Yang up and over, who landed unceremoniously ten feet away.

Ebony got to her feet first and rushed at a still rising Yang, her spade axe going in for the proverbial kill. A direct, unblocked hit from Dark Grave would diminish Yang's aura stamina into the red, no question.

Ebony was still in mid-swing when Ozpin shouted, "Now!"

BLAM!

A fired bullet deflected Ebony's blow a fraction of a second before the spade found its target, saving Yang. This was followed by a large bronze shield catching Ebony in the breastbone, knocking her out of reach of Yang. Stunned, Ebony looked up to see a red-haired girl, dressed in golden armor with a spear and shield approached the arena floor. The crowd roared in excitement as she stepped into the ring.

"Ms. Koffin," announced Ozpin, "Meet your second opponent, Pyrrha Nikos."

* * *

 **To be concluded...**


	6. Black Trailer Part 3

**Alright! Final part for Ebony! Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy yourselves!**

* * *

Black Trailer

Part Three

It took several seconds before Mr. Glass overcame his shock at the sudden turn of events in Ebony's match.

"Ozpin, you double crossing-!"

"You're missing the fight, Mr. Glass." The headmaster coolly observed as all three girls began fighting.

"To blazes with you! All that talk about letting Ebony prove herself in a duel was nothing but a load of crap! You planned this from the start! You never had any intention of giving her a fair chance, did you?!" Sable was red from rage as rose from his seat. "If you think I'm going stay here and not intervene-"

But before he could move another inch, a purple glow surrounded his body and froze him. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted Ms. Goodwitch, her riding crop pointed in his direction, using her semblance to hold him in place.

"I never said she was going to fight a one-on-one duel, Mr. Glass. You were the ones who assumed that." Ozpin spoke as he continued to watch. "Your boasts of the Koffins' prowess in combat led me to decide that if Ms. Ebony did indeed come from such a harrowing background, then a display of her abilities should reflect that fact. Weren't you the one that said Reapers made Hunters look like rookies? Then it follows that the same would apply to the students as well."

"That is not-"

Ozpin cut the butler off with a wave. "In the end, Mr. Glass, it comes down to this; I am in charge of Beacon. I can choose whatever tests I like, regardless of how unfair they might appear to be. Now, keep your eyes on the match and don't interfere. Things are starting to become interesting."

After a moment Sable relaxed his body, taking his seat again after Ms. Glynda released him from her hold and watched in stoney silence.

In the meantime Ebony was backpedaling, doing everything in her power to endure the absolute barrage of her two attackers. Though not as powerful as Yang, the new fighter Pyrrha was in a completely different class and almost impossible to predict.

Dark Grave kept repeatedly intercepting blows as Ebony defended herself whilst Yang and Pyrrha attacked simultaneously. If she tried to attack, one would counter while the other went in for the opening. A blow to her ribs, in addition to the surprise attack earlier, was making it difficult to breath.

Distance! All Ebony needed was a little bit of distance so she could-

Yang's punch came out of nowhere and hit her just above the knee like a charlie horse, causing Ebony to cry out. Pyrrha, placing her spear and shield on her back, grabbed Ebony from behind and suplexed her backwards into the ground. Ebony hit head first against the stone, stunning her. She was vaguely aware that she was staring upwards, seeing her aura bar on the display overhead drop to under 25%.

 _'No! Not like this! Not this quickly!'_ Ebony felt a voice inside her say.

She rose up, gritting her teeth, lightheaded but determined to put up a fight. In her hands, Dark Grave began to unfold and change shape.

Yang charged first and was immediately sent sprawling backwards as she took a anti-tank rifle round pointblank to body. In gun mode, Dark Grave kicked up dust every time it fired its .50 caliber bullets, the resulting bang loud enough to cause ringing in the ears. Ebony quickly unloaded on her two opponents. Pyrrha blocked with her shield, but the sheer force of the round caused her to stumble back. Yang wasn't fast enough and took another hit.

Ebony got her opening.

The Faunus attacked, weapon folding back in melee mode and smacked Yang across the face with the flat side of her spade axe, then switched her weapon back to gun mode and fired at Pyrrha. The first shot was aimed center body, which the red haired student shielded herself from, as Ebony had expected and readjusted her aim. The second shot hit Pyrrha on her armored shin, knocking her leg from under her, leaving her in a kneeling position and vulnerable. Ebony swung at Pyrrha like an executioner, but was shocked when her swing inexplicably went wide and cracked the floor.

 _'How did I miss that **close**?'_

But Ebony didn't have long to find the answer

Pyrrha's spear then turned into a rifle and discharged a shot at Ebony's face, which the dark haired girl barely managed to dodge. Ebony counterattacked with an immediate roundhouse kick, which caught Pyrrha across the side of the head. Ebony didn't even have time to realize she had landed the hit when Yang tackled her from behind.

Rolling away, Ebony got to her feet just in time to see Yang bearing down on her with a battle cry, eyes red and bright, hair seemingly on fire. What was happening?!

Somewhere in the back of her mind Ebony figured out that the blond brawler was using her semblance. No doubt some sort of berserker mode, which meant the blond was brimming with strength. That was something Ebony could use to her advantage.

Yang fired a shotgun round at Ebony, who recognized it as a feint. Deflecting the bullet, Ebony was ready as the punch came, but instead of dodging it completely, she stepped inside Yang's defense and grabbed the blond by the throat with her free hand.

What happened next lasted no more than a few seconds, but those keen enough caught it. Yang gasped as she felt what seemed like something sharp and cold run her through, her bright, fiery eyes dimming. Ebony, on the other hand, felt a hot surge rush through her, her grip tightening as she lifted Yang up into the air.

"You seem to be carrying a lot of power." Ebony remarked, looking up at Yang, purple eyes flashing. "Here, let me unburden you."

Feeling her strength being drained away, Yang watched in helpless surprise as she witnessed the Faunus' eyes changed color to a bright blood red. Ebony then tossed Yang off to the side, doing so almost effortlessly.

Yang spun in midair and landed on her feet, but the moment she did a loud horn sounded. She took a moment to look around and saw that she had been thrown outside the ring. A large, red X over her face on the arena display confirmed it; she had just been disqualified.

"Didn't see that coming." She remarked, sweating and out of breath.

Pyrrha and Ebony, with part of her energy restored, began circling. They both knew the fight wasn't going to last much longer, one way or the other.

Ebony wasted no time, firing away as Pyrrha jumped and impressively twisted her body in midair to avoid getting hit. Switching back to spade, Ebony hacked at Pyrrha's defense, each blow against the shield ringing like an cast-iron bell. Ebony grew more and more frustrated as an alarming amount of her attacks kept going off target. Her strikes would drift by inches, enough for Pyrrha to block or avoid, and every time she fired a bullet her aim kept straying. Too late did she understand that the red haired fighter was somehow responsible.

During a blow meant to knock Pyrrha's shield out of the way, Ebony's spade axe once again veered and caused her to stumble off balance. The golden spear in Pyrrha's hand came down hard on Ebony's hands, causing them to numbly drop Dark Grave. The spear then folded into its rifle mode which Pyrrha used the butt to club Ebony across the face. The Faunus felt her own teeth cut the inside of her lip and tasted copper just before she hit the ground.

On the display monitor, Ebony's aura dropped into the red and a final cry of the horn announced the end of the match. Pyrrha's still read 70%. There was a roar from the crowd! As the audience cheered, the school champion made her way to Ebony's side, who was looking dejected.

 _'It's all over'_ , Ebony sadly thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" The Beacon student asked.

"...I think so."

"I'm glad to hear it. That was a great fight!" Pyrrha said, offering her hand to the Faunus to help her to her feet.

Though her eyes were misty, Ebony managed a smile and gratefully took the offered help, "Thank you. You were a force to be reckoned with."

"It could've gone either way." Pyrrha said encouragingly.

Ebony didn't believe that for a second.

Both fighters looked toward the judges and bowed.

Ozpin rose up, ignoring Mr. Glass' fuming gaze, and spoke. "Congratulations to the winner, our very own Pyrrha Nikos."

The girl waved as the crowd once again cheered. Ebony did her best to put on a brave face.

"Ebony Koffin," Ozpin continued. "Do you have anything you wish to say?"

"Are you serious?" Sable said under his breath just loud enough for Ozpin to hear, "You have to mock her as well?"

Taking a deep breath, Ebony replied, "I am...honored to have been given this opportunity. I want to extend my admiration to both my challengers for their incredible skills. I sincerely wish to be able to fight alongside them someday in the future."

Ozpin gave a small smiled, "And indeed you will."

Confusion flashed across both Ebony and Sable's faces.

"After watching how you graciously fought against difficult odds, did not resort to complaining or cheating, and witnessing how close you came to victory, it seems obvious that you posses the skills and qualities to be a shining example here at this school. As Headmaster, I formerly invite you to our Academy."

It was as though the entire world was waiting expectantly for Ebony's response.

"T-thank you, Headmaster Ozpin!" She said as she gave a respectful bow, her eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you very much!"

"Welcome to Beacon, Ms. Koffin."

As both Pyrrha and Yang came to give her a congratulatory pat on the shoulder, the audience warmly greeted their new comrade. None applauded louder than Mr. Glass.

Epilogue

After the match, Ebony sat alone in the locker room, feeling a mixture of exhaustion and relief. Her body ached from the fight, a bruise already formed on her thigh from Yang's massive punch and her hands numb from pain. She was also pretty certain that blood was smeared all over her teeth and made a note to remember to rinse her mouth out before leaving. Dark Grave rested silently on the ground, its metal edges reflecting the lights from above.

Her mind, however, was buzzing with two question; why did Ozpin decided to test her the way he did? And would he try to pull something like that again?

Even though she wasn't sure of the Headmaster's motives, Ebony was overjoyed that she was now a student at Beacon! She was itching to share with someone her moment of joy, but no one was around. Not even Sable. He was busy making all the needed arrangements for her permanent stay at the Vale academy.

 _'Should I call home and tell my family?_ _...No, probably not. That wouldn't do me or them any good.'_ Ebony sighed. ' _But that's alright. That's why I wanted to come to Beacon in the first place; to be forgotten and start again.'_

Unbeknownst to her, nearly twenty stories above her head, Ebony Koffin was being very much remembered.

"You _**did**_ see the same thing I did, right?" Glynda Goodwitch said with a stoney look on her face. "When that girl grabbed Yang and _drained_ her."

"An interesting semblance, to be sure." Ozpin said as he grabbed Ms. Koffin's profile and carefully placed it in a folder marked 'P' in his desk. "Energy drain via tactile contact. That places her in a dangerous position of having to be close to her opponents to use it. I wonder what else she can do?"

"Her aura increased!" Glynda exclaimed. "It went up 7% and Yang's dropped by 10% in seconds! Isn't manipulating the aura of others supposed to be impossible?"

"Just as impossible as putting aura into a machine, I'm guessing." Ozpin said, giving Glynda a knowing look.

The female teacher took a moment to compose herself, "Clearly auras and semblances aren't an exact science-"

"I doubt they're science at all." Ozpin remarked.

"But this definitely merits attention. Someone with the potential to steal auras could be dangerous!" Glynda finished.

"Then it's a good thing we are all dangerous here." The headmaster reassured, closing his desk and locking it. "We shall keep an eye on her, but I doubt that beyond getting the occasional boost during the heat of battle Ms. Koffin is a real threat. We hardly know all the semblances out in the world and we can't jump in fear every time we encounter a new one. But if it helps, I'll have a chat with her sometime in the future...if she stays."

Glynda's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean," Ozpin began to clarify, "Is that Ebony Koffin was able to enter Beacon by passing one test. If she desires to stay here, she will have to pass many, many more."

* * *

 **End.**

 **Next, Pink Trailer.**


End file.
